No Other Way
by Margaux Marie
Summary: Sayid goes to ask Sawyer for condoms. Better than the summary... I hope. It's my first Lost fic. R


How he was going to do this, he had no idea. He knew he would never live to see the end of it. Walking up the beach to Sawyer's tent, he took a deep breath. There was no other way. Claire had been bad enough.

Sayid reached Sawyer's tent and frowned. Sawyer was apparently asleep, but he had his sunglasses on so it was hard to tell.

Sayid cleared his throat to get Sawyer attention.

Sawyer turned his head towards Sayid and said "Well, well, well if it isn't Ali. What do you want?"

Sayid gripped the pack of cigarettes in his hand tightly.

"I've noticed that you've run out of cigarettes."

"Yeah, so?"

"I found a pack in some luggage that Locke found in the jungle"

Sawyer took turned his head to look at Sayid for a moment, and then turned it back.

"What do you want?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"For the cigarettes dumbass. I know that's why your here. So I'll ask you again- What do you want?"

Sayid could not believe it had come down to this. He was asking his least favorite person on the island for something he would have preferred not to ask anyone for.

"I need something from your stash"

"And that would be…?"

Sayid closed his eyes for a moment and said

"Condoms"

Sayid took off his sunglasses and smirked.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that"

Sayid glared at him. Sawyer knew that look. Last time he had seen it, he'd been tied up to a tree.

"Hey take it easy. We don't want no violence now do we? Let me think about this for a minute"

Sawyer sat in mock thought for a few seconds before-

"Ok, follow me"

He got up and started walking towards the jungle, not looking back to see if Sayid was following him.

Sayid eyed him wearily, but then followed behind.

* * *

Sawyer picked his way through the bushes, walking to his stash. Sayid was asking him for condoms? Oh, this was classic. He was never going to let him live this down, and the best part was that Sayid knew it.

Sawyer had plenty of condoms from the wreckage… and some of his own. He didn't mind trading some for something. It wasn't as if he was ever going to need them, judging by how Kate and the doctor were getting along. But the trade had to be good- and cigarettes were **very** good.

They finally reached the area where Sawyer kept his stuff about five minutes later. Sayid was starting to get irritated by the immense, never-ending smile on Sawyers face. What he wouldn't give to beat the living day lights out of Sawyer right now. But no, it was his fault he was stuck in this mess, and he had to deal with it. He new what Sawyers reaction to the whole thing would be, but it was still extraordinarily annoying. Sawyer, on the other hand, was happier than he had been in a long while. He bent down and started rummaging through his stuff, taking his time with it. When Sawyer finally stood up, he had on a serious face, but the lines of his mouth could be seen twitching, as thought fighting back the urge to laugh.

"Okay, here they are" said Sawyer, extending a box of condoms in front of him. Normally, he wouldn't be this generous but A) Sayid had cigarette and B) he knew what happened when he pissed off Sayid.

Sayid was trying hard to not strangle Sawyer. He couldn't _stand_ Sawyer's smug tone. But he was getting what he wanted, so he would just have to deal with it. He extended his arm to grab the box from Sawyer, but Sawyer pulled back his hand just before Sayid could grab it.

"Now, now, now I didn't hear a 'thank you'."

"Give them to me Sawyer"

"That wasn't very nice"

"You son of a bitch" Sayid muttered under his breath

"Excuse me? Look, you need these condoms a hell of a lot more than I need the cigarettes, so I'd watch my mouth if I were you."

Sayid rolled his eyes. "Just give them to me Sawyer. I'm not in the mood for this"

"Ah, but there's the problem. I am."

Sawyer saw pure anger and hatred flare in Sayid's eyes. Uh oh. Not good. Even though Sawyer was the taller of the two, Sayid could beat the crap out of Sawyer without a problem, and they both knew it.

"Okay, fine. But you have to say it nicely."

"Sawyer, I **swear **that if you don't give me the damn condoms…!" Sayid was raising his voice now

"Want to say it a little louder?"

That was the last straw. Sayid had had enough. This time, he _really_ lost his temper.

* * *

Sawyer cursed under his breath as he pulled himself out of the jungle. His side was killing him, and he knew there would be a nasty bruise there by morning. He really shouldn't have pushed Sayid too far. He knew better, but he had been enjoying himself way to much. Ah well, it had been worth it.

As he made his way to his tent, Sawyer looked down the beach where the other survivors were. His eyes rested on Sayid, walking down to Shannon's tent. Sayid must have said something, because Shannon came out of her tent and gave her a questioning look. A slight smile playing on his face, Sayid pulled Shannon closer and whispered something in her ear. Shannon looked at him, grinning excitedly from ear to ear, and pulled Sayid into her tent.

Sawyer couldn't help but smile a bit. At least someone was happy on this damn island.

* * *

**A/N**-Ok everyone, how'd you like it? I had this story up before, but it was it wasn't complete and the formatting got really messed up. It's my first Lost fic, so I know it's not very good. Reviews make me happy!


End file.
